The present invention is an evolution of an indexing pack of a kind as disclosed in our New Zealand Patent Specification No. 237169 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,976) and Registered Design Nos. 25100, 25101, 25605 and 25604. The full content thereof is hereby here included.